今年度以來Repeat最多次的一首歌~~
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2265 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2017-06-11 09:07:44 看板 WomenTalk作者 sarli (小馬尾~*) 標題 閒聊 今年度以來Repeat最多次的一首歌航海小子（留言） 時間 Thu Jun 1 01:16:44 2017 昨天老公突然神祕地要我聽一首歌 是張學友的吻別改編 聆聽當下就覺得這女生的聲音真是舒服 進到副歌更是不得了 竟然可以把這麼一首超級經典的歌曲 改編的那麼棒 同時我也馬上意會到這編曲肯定是我們那才華洋溢的同學做的 結果一發不可收拾 這2天開了電腦就播這首歌來聽 而且怕同事覺得我一直Repeat是不是有病 都用耳機自己沉浸 哈 尤其這幾晚都要熬夜趕工作 超適合點播這首歌來陪伴的啦!! (要是可以跟姊妹淘配杯酒會更好 XD ) 這麼好聽絕對不可以只有我聽到 灑花推薦給大家2017年6月11日 (日) 07:54 (UTC) https://goo.gl/RpNMtg 吻別 - JerryC ft. 劉明湘 Rose Liu 吻別 - JerryC ft. 劉明湘 Rose Liu｜Official Lyric MV(原唱：張學友) - YouTube KKBOX： myMusic： friDay： Apple Music： iTunes： ►2... 有鑑於這陣子熬夜得撐到下週三 女孩們也來分享一下今年度Repeat次數最多的歌曲吧!!! -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 114.47.120.188 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/WomenTalk/M.1496251006.A.F2A.html 推 qmaloy: 成名在望1F 06/01 01:17 → roamer1005: photogeaph → roamer1005: photograph3F 06/01 01:21 推 grueena: symphony4F 06/01 01:27 推 eggcakela: 你要不要吃哈密瓜5F 06/01 01:28 推 a963: DJ SNAKE middle6F 06/01 01:29 推 smartman123: something just like this7F 06/01 01:38 推 meimei2016: 目前是“冠軍女兒”的摔角歌8F 06/01 01:41 推 hueiting: 佩佩豬的主題曲 捏泥巴9F 06/01 01:42 → makinoyui: makinoyui10F 06/01 01:53 推 kyla5353: Shape of you11F 06/01 01:55 推 YummyBosh: 恩典之路12F 06/01 02:00 推 FederalSoul: Middle by DJ snake13F 06/01 02:06 推 ella30422: Bts - 春日14F 06/01 02:23 推 Audien: 最近比較常聽Tired!15F 06/01 02:25 → kyu1004zizi: 陣雨16F 06/01 02:26 推 pigo: 讓我留在你身邊 eason chen17F 06/01 02:30 → tunaya77: 飄向北方18F 06/01 02:47 推 zhen3776: Hello Nico-接下來如何19F 06/01 02:47 推 Haruzhen: 房東的貓 美好事物20F 06/01 02:51 推 serena0101: Ed Sheeran 翻唱的 trap queen21F 06/01 03:00 推 boodui2: 最近是家家酒 光是今天就連續聽好幾個小時了XD22F 06/01 03:27 推 francaise: 笑忘書/李榮浩23F 06/01 03:32 推 lineage20823: 應該是torylanez-dopeman go24F 06/01 04:15 推 WickedEye: 夢想藍圖25F 06/01 04:26 推 justlove57: 七里香26F 06/01 04:52 推 eleanor1030: Lana Del Rey - Coachella → eleanor1030: 她出這首的時候剛好我聽什麼歌都覺得膩28F 06/01 06:57 推 blue198819: 帥到分手 太洗腦了29F 06/01 07:01 推 wantinghsu: 黃玠-你30F 06/01 07:23 推 papafrita: 五月天 - 任意門，轉眼。31F 06/01 07:47 推 Queena720: Ed 的 what do I know 超好聽的32F 06/01 07:47 推 shaohua63: Despacito ft. Justin Bieber33F 06/01 07:53 推 s410652: la mordidita34F 06/01 08:09 推 starsunny: 帥到分手35F 06/01 08:15 推 moo361: 讓我留在你身邊36F 06/01 08:15 推 frogfrogcry: Scared to be lonely 跟the ocean37F 06/01 08:16 推 eve9543: 剛好遇見你38F 06/01 08:23 推 guf60152: read all about it39F 06/01 08:34 推 chun780915: The ocean，超好聽40F 06/01 08:43 推 Hawww: I want something just like this41F 06/01 08:45 推 biolife: TURN UP42F 06/01 08:58 推 po3316789: Andy Burrows-Hometown43F 06/01 09:04 推 zoe60440: Don't recall44F 06/01 09:06 推 BBaaee: Nothing left45F 06/01 09:18 推 curryhats: The chain46F 06/01 09:25 推 woota: so far away47F 06/01 09:25 推 rinoa0218: 進來了進來了換你進來了…很容易聽到又洗腦成腦內BGM48F 06/01 09:38 推 cypher4444: 動物朋友op49F 06/01 09:44 推 chabbyqbo: Photograph50F 06/01 09:47 推 ann7773631: 讓我留在你身邊51F 06/01 09:54 推 leewanwan: 不曾回來過52F 06/01 10:13 推 linyap: 親愛的老闆～ 我不想上班～53F 06/01 10:16 推 shanshan1113: 告白氣球54F 06/01 10:31 推 anils: Roll on55F 06/01 10:35 → cmilia: the cure56F 06/01 10:37 推 keita75200: shape of you57F 06/01 10:47 推 honga173: 臉紅思春期_只有我不能的戀愛 → honga173: 已從去年夏天聽到今年59F 06/01 10:58 推 jamfly: 充滿慾望的青年團 loop60F 06/01 11:02 推 ibukitsuki: 噠拉崩巴61F 06/01 11:04 推 lekurtismay: Shooting star62F 06/01 11:34 推 a1322313: symphony63F 06/01 11:40 推 girllo: Bigbang我們不要相愛64F 06/01 11:41 推 collagen: http://i.imgur.com/u23qiqm.jpg65F 06/01 11:47 圖 推 kiga4ni: 社會搖66F 06/01 11:49 推 juice1205: Sigma ft. Take that - cry67F 06/01 11:56 推 HSGJR77: 〈梁文音 情人知己〉https://goo.gl/fYsbc468F 06/01 12:01 梁文音"情人知己"MV 情人x知己首波主打 HQ完整版 - YouTube 梁文音 情人知己 MV - 主唱：梁文音 作曲：趙倩 填詞：鄔裕康/鄭淑妃 聽見傷心的故事，她一定第一個流淚 聽見幸福的分享，她也是第一個為你破涕微笑 她的歌聲有一股真誠的力量 她唱的 是情人的眼淚 也是知己的安慰 梁文音2011年全新專輯 【情人X知己】 2011年環球 送給梁文音一段自我成長的旅行 推 blanklove: 漂向北方69F 06/01 12:07 推 linccccc: all for you70F 06/01 12:07 推 joaniwtbha: shape of you+1 運動不時聽到71F 06/01 12:12 推 oxoo: 告白氣球 越聽越好聽72F 06/01 12:17 推 rtx55763: 醜八怪/薛之謙73F 06/01 12:18 推 w405256: paris74F 06/01 12:20 推 we50518: 劉德華 - 小情人 → we50518: 超級溫柔輕快的歌，有種幸福的感覺～76F 06/01 12:21 → Amoebababa: 斑馬斑馬77F 06/01 12:24 推 rexjian0408: rain/uso78F 06/01 12:35 推 beardoctor: Gone Bei Maejor79F 06/01 12:36 推 silentguy: 潘裕文-愛情的模樣80F 06/01 12:38 推 somewhen: 想你點煙81F 06/01 13:04 推 yin0123: shape of you82F 06/01 13:06 推 sykt: 深海大鳳梨83F 06/01 13:08 推 pitpat: 少年他的奇幻漂流84F 06/01 13:14 推 linda2858: Shape of you85F 06/01 13:45 → lanx105: 認真真愛我86F 06/01 13:52 推 muajue: IU-Palette87F 06/01 14:02 推 a93: 縣道18488F 06/01 14:11 推 teaball: The one89F 06/01 14:30 推 haramio: 喵電感應[[User:航海小子|航海小子]（留言）到了2017還在放XD90F 06/01 14:50 推 sandy0925: 演員91F 06/01 15:02 推 AlanLu: 好愛好散92F 06/01 15:13 推 XDXDXDXDXD: 綠度母93F 06/01 15:20 推 Bu8198: 演員94F 06/01 15:54 推 LoveInSongs: https://youtu.be/z95GSJazbmc95F 06/01 16:03 梁文音Wen Yin 我們會再見 Official 官方MV - YouTube 梁文音「漫情歌」 數位專輯下載 線上音樂搶先聽 KKBOX myMusic 推 wwwrubyq: 王力宏 julia → wwwrubyq: 蛋堡-噓97F 06/01 16:42 推 clperry4107: 南山南 因為比賽 → clperry4107: 不然應該是アンサイズニア吧99F 06/01 17:45 推 fcat40003: 漂向北方100F 06/01 17:45 推 jane21213: 該忘的日子好多101F 06/01 18:14 推 Maxine425: Despacito102F 06/01 18:22 推 ruaug248: Photograph！！103F 06/01 18:44 推 rossiwen: 胬 胬, 胬胬 by sentimental scenery ,胬( → rossiwen: feat. 胬) by Fromm狂re不下百次 推 rossiwen: 好可怕的亂碼，第一首是now here, here，第二首是the a → rossiwen: ftermath107F 06/01 18:51 推 jumpingjump: 原味醞釀-只想愛你108F 06/01 19:19 推 mars66449928: happy109F 06/01 20:34 推 kkjuly: 這兩天很愛聽 盧廣仲 魚仔110F 06/01 20:59 推 mikasa764638: Faded111F 06/01 21:48 推 bearweb: Sign of the times112F 06/01 22:04 推 Lovhamburger: 楊花大橋113F 06/01 22:42 推 louiseA: 成名在望114F 06/01 22:47 推 astalavista0: Hello Nico-接下來如何115F 06/01 23:16 推 shilyu: 鄭宜農- 太空垃圾之死116F 06/01 23:58 → bellej95315: 燈光117F 06/02 00:02 → sakuraviola: 八三夭 不關你的事118F 06/02 01:06 推 kone3345: 曾經瘋狂 超好聽！119F 06/02 01:32 推 joannalang: 燈光－謝震廷120F 06/02 01:51 推 grec: BTS - 春日121F 06/02 01:52 推 lifefree: Something Just Like This122F 06/02 03:08 推 junepuff: tired of talking123F 06/02 19:33 推 datader: サイレント・マジョリティー124F 06/02 20:01 推 wty84136: Knock knock125F 06/02 20:57 推 cattyy: 光年之外126F 06/02 22:22 推 mikki: 帥到分手 感覺很常無意間聽到127F 06/02 23:52 推 fish60629: bts_ I need you128F 06/03 09:43 推 hchang186: bvs中wonder women主題曲129F 06/03 12:03 推 bluefish520: fly me to the moon130F 06/03 16:42 推 akira22021: despacito131F 06/03 20:46 推 pumpkinYF: photograph+1132F 06/03 21:24 推 Gasolsister: 告白氣球133F 06/03 21:51 推 PTTymarch: 熱血無賴！134F 06/05 13:20 -- ※ 看板: WomenTalk　文章推薦值: 1 目前人氣: 22 累積人氣: 2933　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: ott 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/780-a4sy 讚bestrace　 06-02 08:57 大家都在聽 Something Just Like This XDDD →cs0712　 5 小時以前 編曲是JerryC大大 他可是搖滾卡農的始祖也是小幸運的作曲人 當然好聽 →bbaad　 4 小時以前 聲音不錯，但改得真的沒很好，也沒唱出新的特色 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.